Won't Stop Talking
by Rikku-Gleeks-Out
Summary: AU Harry gets in trouble at school. He is sent to boarding school in America where he meets a troubled blond who seems to hate him. Why is Harry determined to get the blond to open up? SLASH YAOI Plot twist beware. 12/19/2011 WIP!


******A/N: ** I want anyone who reads this to know, that on 12/19/2011, I deleted every chapter but this one. It was 21 chapters. But I've decided it's high time to rewrite/edit and continue on with my writing. Finish what you start and all that. I will be back with the edited version of this chapter and then the rest will be posted as I edit/write them. Thank you.

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to Mrs. J.K. Rowling.

**Summery: **Not everything is as it seems for Harry Potter. He's living in what seems to be a normal world, no magic, no Hogwarts, no wizards. He is sent to an all boy's school when he gets into trouble. There he meets a certain blond guy who has some real issues. Harry is slowly making life work at the boarding school when he is in for a huge shock. Major plot twist in later chapters.

******Rating:** T

******Author:** Rikku-Gleeks-Out (Formally known as Al-behd-Rikku)

******Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi, boy love, that means gay. Between Harry and Draco, but also mentions of other couples. (It is an all boy's school)

* * *

"Did you really just tell me I have to go to an all boy's school?" Harry groaned. "You've got to be kidding me." He gave his mother and father the most pathetic look he could muster, but James and Lily were firm on their decision in sending their son to a private school.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Harry whined. "It was Dudley's fault I got into those fights. You know he picks on me. He and his little gang! I'm not a trouble maker!" Harry yelled.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Harry, about to go off on him no doubt, she was the type you did not want to mess with.

James put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "He's a boy," he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"A boy!" Lily shouted. "Oh so I suppose you find this funny, James!"

Harry couldn't help smirking when his mother's fury was suddenly turned on his father.

"He just got into a little fight," James said. He was used to his wife acting this way, so he was slowly backing away from her, his hands held up in surrender. Harry was slowly tiptoeing out of the kitchen, seeing his escape.

"A little fight!" Lily yelled in a shrill voice. "He knocked a boy loopy, James, loopy! His parents had to fetch him from school and take him to the hospital. He was singing Mary Poppins songs, James, Mary Poppins!"

James laughed, and then regretted it a minute later when Lily smacked his arm. "Mary Poppins is a good show, shows the boy has taste."

"Honestly James, sometimes I don't understand how I ended up with two heathens. I'm not going to that school and apologizing to the principal for Harry's mistake, you are. Now go, your meeting is at 2'o'clock."

James paled. "That's fifteen minutes!"

Lily crossed her arms, "then I'd hurry."

Pacing back and forth in his room, Harry started to sigh, over and over again, until he was feeling positively lightheaded. His stupid lard ass of a cousin. They had nothing to do with the Dursley's for most of Harry's life, and no wonder, the Dursley's hated the Potters, but Harry and Dudley did go to the same school. At least they had went to the same school.

Now Harry had no idea where he was going to attend, but his mother promised him it would be this dreadfully boring all boy's school. Harry didn't really mind changing schools, but he had to put on the proper show for his mum. If she knew he wanted to go, then she would change her mind. The truth was, Harry hated that stupid public school. He hated being a punching bag for Dudley and his so called friends, most of all, he hated being friendless. It was pathetic, but true.

"No more Dudley, this is like Christmas," Harry said, as he fell back onto his bed. "I wonder why mum is having such a fit when I was only defending myself. How was I suppose to know he'd fall down that easily?"

With a smirk, Harry closed his eyes.. "Mary Poppins indeed," he shook his head. "How strange, I suppose it could have been worse for him." He knew he was talking to himself, but it was a habit. One he couldn't break. If only he had someone to talk to other then himself.

"I guess I showed them though. I might be skinny, but I can throw a punch or two... though I didn't know that until it happened."

"Harry dear," Lily said as she tapped on his door.

Harry rolled over onto his stomach. _Don't Harry dear me_, he thought. He was still upset at his parents for acting like he was in the wrong when all he had been doing was looking out for himself. Sometimes he just wished they were gone... though then he felt bad. He supposed every teenager thought that about their parents every once in a while.

"Open up, I brought you some brochures," Lily spoke softly.

"What?" Harry shot up and ran to pull open his door. "For where?" His eyes widened when he saw what she was holding.

"Mum... you mean it?" He asked in awe.

Lily rolled her eyes, "well I was a little harsh, but I meant what I said, you are going to a private school and that's that." She shoved the pamphlets at Harry. "But you can pick the school."

Harry whooped. Score! "Wait mum... a lot of these are far from home...you sending me away?"

Lily avoided Harry's eyes. She seemed to find her shoes very interesting all of a sudden. "I think it's for the best Harry. You need a change of environment. Look at the schools, you'll like one, I'm sure."

Very troubled with the idea of being sent away, Harry stumbled away from his mum and set down on his bed. "It wasn't my fault," Harry whispered after his mum had left his room.

"Have you picked one?" James asked in a cheerful voice, as if he was unaware of the tension in the room.

Harry glared at his father. "Shut up," he told him, before crossing his arms.

James raised an eyebrow. "Watch your tone," he warned.

"You're on her side!" Harry screamed. He pushed away from the table, glaring from his father to his mother. "I don't want to pick one!" Despite wanting to go to a different school before, now Harry hated the idea. He was being punished because everyone thought he was a troubled teenager. What did they think he was dangerous or something? Did they think he did drugs? Had premarital sex?

"Harry," Lily tried to say calmly, "would you please..."

"Stop ruining my life," Harry cried. He regretted saying that right after. Lily's face fell, and she looked close to tears. Harry sighed, hating the guilt his mum was making him feel. "S-sorry," Harry stuttered, still angry, but he knew he had to say it. Turning around, he ran back to his room.

"It's a mess," Lily sniffed.

"Nobody ever said this parenting thing was easy. Once he cools off and really looks over the schools, I'm sure he will find one he really likes. This is a good opportunity for him. That is what you said, Lily. Be firm."

The redhead smiled. "Right when I'm questioning my sanity for marrying you, you go and say something sweet."

"Scotland, honestly . . . Rome . . . Hell, what is she thinking, Greenland, where the heck is Greenland?" Harry was looking over the pamphlets, quite astonished that they were for so many different places.

Boarding school . . . he wondered how in the world they would afford this, not that he cared if she wasted her money . . . so he did care, but he was still sore.

"America, hm... Africa? Wait, don't starving kids live in Africa? They have proper schools?" The teenager shook his head. "Ireland, America again..." There was actually a lot of pamphlets for different schools in America. God, America was bloody gigantic.

"Fine," Harry said to the empty room. "I'll pick a bloody school, but how in the world am I suppose to choose? There's got to be about thirty schools here and they all have top programs and reputations, not that I care about reputations. Rubbish most like. I bet private schools are worse then public schools." Harry laughed at the idea of his mum sending him somewhere more horrible then where he had been before. "She'll be surprised when I return home with my nose pierced, a tattoo on my forehead, and some bloke on my arm," Harry mused, not that he'd ever do any of those things.

"Harry what are you doing?" Lily asked tentatively. She tapped on Harry's door, before poking her head in his room. Harry looked up in better moods now that he had talked to himself. How pathetic. "I was debating getting a tattoo and finding a boyfriend at my new school."

"You w-what?" Lily stuttered, her face turning pale. "Tattoo? You are not allowed a tattoo is that understood!"

"What about a boyfriend?" Harry asked, pouting at his mother for not playing along correctly.

"Oh stop being so silly, Harry. Now did you see one you liked?" She asked.

The brunette sighed. "Yeah, this one, the boys seem better looking on the cover," Harry said, still trying to shake his mum a little.

"Harry, I said stop being silly."

Harry got a strange look on his face. "What if I wasn't being silly?" He asked, seriously. He wasn't gay, but still, what if? Would that be enough to make his mother hate him.

"You are your father's son. I'd still love you obviously, now which school, Harry."

"Thank God I am going to an all boy's school, girls are no fun whatsoever," Harry groaned. "You do realize it will be your fault if this school confuses my brain and some boy seduces me, right? It will also be your fault if I never get a girlfriend, you realize?" Harry asked, though he was grinning now. "

"Yes, Harry, I realize all of this. You're still going, now which one."

"Here," Harry said. "This one seems goodish..." He handed his mum a pamphlet for America, home of the free. "It even has an all men staff..." Harry smirked.

"Don't start on about the possibility of a forbidden teacher student romance, or I will throttle you," Lily said, slapping the pamphlet on top of Harry's head. "Ah... you picked a good one. Your uncle Sirius has a vacation house near there. Forget I said that, and no you are not allowed to ask Sirius for the key. You're going to have a proper little gentleman for a roommate and you will be the best of friends."

Harry snorted. "Life isn't a fairy tale."

A/N Please review. This is my first story for the pairing it will end up being. Hope you liked!


End file.
